


Halls

by sinofwriting



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jackson and Meredith have missed each other.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Meredith Grey
Kudos: 20





	Halls

Meredith rolls her shoulders, trying to get rid of the ache in them. Her feet were surprisingly not sore after standing for five hours straight. Flexing her fingers, she wonders if she could catch an hour of sleep, before getting paged again. Looking at the clock above the nurses station, she frowns, already knowing that she’ll have to settle for a cup of coffee. With a sigh, she makes her way towards the stairwell, not wanting to deal with the elevators and the group of people crowded around them.

Before she reaches the door, she’s grabbed by the elbow and yanked into the small dark hallway next to the stairway. She stumbles, only not tripping due to the familiar hands that are resting on her waist. “Jackson?” She whispers, wanting to be sure. 

She relaxes when she’s turned around, so she can face the man that pulled her into one of the few abandoned places in the hospital. “Sorry.” He tells her, one of his hands having moved to hold her hand, feeling her pulse in the process. 

“It’s fine. You just scared me.” 

Bringing her hand up, he dips his head to press a kiss to the back of it. The gesture having never failed to make Meredith blush. It was sweet in a way she wasn’t used to. “I wanted to see you before we both got pulled away again.” 

She nods, this week had been hard. There had been an influx of patients on top of the cases they already had. Usually during these weeks they usually got to see each other in surgery, but so far that hadn’t happened. Standing on her tiptoes, she presses a kiss to his lips. Before she can pull away, he’s dropping her hand to hold her face, his other arm wrapping around her waist, to help relieve some of the pressure from her standing on her tiptoes.

They pull apart when both of them hear the dreaded sound of getting paged, Meredith managing not to make a noise of protest, while Jackson groans. “Trauma room one. You?”

She looks, a smile forming. “Trauma one. I can’t wait to work with you Dr. Avery.” 

“Let me walk you down. It’s the least I could since I’m going where you are.”


End file.
